Cycles of the Moon
by Molly W
Summary: Lily's first year - she has something in common with Remus, she afraid of flying, and she keeps getting mistaken for a Weasley PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. lonely little redhead

Spoilers: all those wonderful books by the goddess JKR.(who owns all of it) And my previous story Redheads. A/N: it's not just another Lily's first year at Hogwarts fic. Ok maybe it is but it's really good so read and review please.  
  
* * *  
  
A very small eleven year old girl with red braids, freckles and bright green eyes sat all alone on top of her trunk on platform 9 ¾. The blue gray cat called Pendragon sat purring on her lap. She was an hour early for the train. Her parents had very much wanted to be here with her to see her off but they had to take her sister to school today, also.  
  
After a while people began arriving and a couple of big boys picked up her trunk for her and put it in the very last compartment. So now she was sitting in the train alone except for Pendragon. She watched out the window for a while. Parents were saying goodbye to children. Friends who hadn't seen each other all summer were getting reacquainted. It just got too hard to watch. She didn't have any friends at all, maybe she never would.  
  
She pulled a book out of her trunk to read, "Hogwarts: A History", but it just made her feel smaller and lonelier. She put that book back and pulled out another, fiction this time. She was completely engrossed in the story when a boy her own age, a good three inches taller but nearly as thin, entered the compartment without knocking.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I thought there was no one in here."  
  
"That's okay," she barely whispered.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay? There's nowhere else."  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"I think we're possibly the shiest people on the train," he said with a half grin, sitting down on the seat across from her, "Name's Remus Lupin."  
  
She smiled, "I'm Lily Evans."  
  
A woman on the platform called Remus' name.  
  
"That'd be my mum," he poked his head out the open window.  
  
"You be careful, Remus, and you do whatever Mr. Dumbledore tells you to," the woman yelled up.  
  
"Yes, Mum, I will."  
  
"He let you in and he didn't have to," the woman continued, "You just remember that."  
  
"I know, Mum," He looked at Lily and rolled his eyes, "Goodbye, Mum, see you at Christmas."  
  
He closed the window and sat back down. "Parents," he shook his head, "Were your parents here to see you off?"  
  
"They wanted to be but. . .er. . .they had to take my sister to school today, too." Lily looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well why's she not at. . , oh they had to take her to muggle school."  
  
"Yeah, that's the word for it."  
  
"So is anybody else in your family magic, then?"  
  
"I don't think so," She was beginning to feel a bit more relaxed. This boy didn't seem to mind that she hadn't grown up a witch.  
  
"I bet you were surprised when you got your letter."  
  
"Well yeah, I had no idea there were schools like this. I kind of had a feeling there was something different about me, though."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well a couple of years ago I figured out that I could do this." She held her hand about 5in. over the top of her open book and waved it from right to left. The page lifted and turned, following her hand, although she never touched it.  
  
"Cool." Remus grinned.  
  
"That was wicked!" the voice came from the open doorway to the compartment. Lily and Remus both jumped. They hadn't realized anyone was standing there.  
  
"Do it again," said the boy who was about their age with glasses and unruly black hair.  
  
Lily was too startled to argue and she turned another page.  
  
"Sirius, you have to come and see this," the boy called down the corridor. The boy who must have been Sirius, then appeared in the door way, "What's up?"  
  
"Look what she can do," the first boy looked at Lily, "Well, go on."  
  
Lily sighed and turned another page.  
  
"Whoa," said the boy called Sirius.  
  
"And she's muggle born, I heard him say it." The boy jerked a thumb at Remus.  
  
"Excuse me," Remus spoke up having had enough, "Who are you exactly?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius waved he had already taken a seat next to Remus and had a mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he wished the other they would leave so he and Lily could resume their conversation in peace.  
  
"And you?" James sat next to Lily right on top of Pendragon. The cat screeched and took off running. Lily screamed too.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get him." James winked at her and started down the corridor after the cat. A door suddenly opened and knocked him in the head. There was laughter and when the door closed again a very flustered boy was huddled on the ground in front of him.  
  
The boy looked up at James, "They kicked me out."  
  
"Well come on then," James helped him up. "We're down in the one on the end. Just let me get the cat."  
  
James scooped up Pendragon and asked the other boy his name. They walked back to the compartment together.  
  
"This is Peter," James told the rest of them as he handed the cat pack to Lily, "I'm sorry I didn't ketch it before. What was your name?"  
  
"I didn't say it before," Lily was still a bit flustered, too. "It's Lily." 


	2. on the train

A/N: sorry this is so short I probably should have included it with the first chapter but I'll put up the sorting soon. Please review.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily leaned her head against the window and watched the country side fly by. She'd given up on reading her book. It was too hard to concentrate with her cabin mates barking about something called Quidditch.  
  
Remus looked like he was a bit tired of it as well. "So is he magic at all?" he pointed at her cat.  
  
"Pendragon?" she asked, glad to have something to talk about that she could understand, "I don't think so. I've had him for a long time. But the letter just said a cat so I didn't think he had to be magical."  
  
"Pendragon, eh?" James broke in, "That's something to do with Merlin isn't it?"  
  
She held up her copy of Sir. Malory's Arthur legends, "It's one of my favorites."  
  
"A bookworm," said Sirius shaking his head.  
  
"Well I do like books," Lily shrugged.  
  
"Nothin' wrong with that," Remus defended her.  
  
"'cept if your nose is in a book all the time you're not out havin' any fun." James grinned.  
  
Lily felt a surge of courage, "I don't believe I want to know what you call fun." She felt her face get hot and hid behind her book once again.  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter were all laughing at her.  
  
She wished she'd kept her mouth shut.  
  
  
  
A/N: for those of you who have read Redheads (you should if you haven't already) you'll notice that the book is the one Molly bought at flourish and blots the day she broke up with Arthur. 


	3. the sorting of Lily Evans

A/N: like I said before I know everybody has their own version of how this happened this is just how I see it. Only J.K.R knows how it really happened. Amy is based on my friend Aimee that I met when I started private school when I was 10 but she is actually a canon character. Hope you like it. Please review.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall with the other first years. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Of course she had read all about it but reading about it and seeing it were two entirely different things as was everything here at the castle.  
  
The sorting was about to begin. Lily had read about that also, and about the four houses. She really didn't care which house the put her in. She only hoped that she would be able to make some friends.  
  
"Black, Sirius." The name brought her back to the present. He was sitting on the stool looking very silly with the hat down over his eyes.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.  
  
'Gryffindor wouldn't be bad,' thought Lily. At least then she would know someone, even if it was Sirius Black.  
  
When her own name was called Lily gulped and took a step forward. She nearly tripped on her robe. Some one laughed and she turned as red as her hair. Carefully she continued on her way up to the stool and put the hat on her head.  
  
"Bookworm eh?" said the hat said in her ear.  
  
Did everyone have to call her that?  
  
"a good candidate for Ravenclaw, but wait there's something else here. You haven't had much call for it yet but you have an extraordinary amount of courage."  
  
She didn't feel very courageous at the moment.  
  
"and loyalty. Yes, that too. GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Lily sighed. It was over. She took off the hat and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Sirius grabbed her hand and shook it heartily. "Welcome to Gryffindor," he said as if he'd been there all the time.  
  
Lily extracted her hand from his and looked back up at the front. Another girl had just been sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
She looked as if she couldn't be over 55lbs. She had short brown hair and a quick smile.  
  
"I'm Amelia Hooch," she plopped down next to Lily, "You can call me Amy."  
  
"Hello," Lily smiled and then jerked her dead back up when she heard the name  
  
"Lupin, Remus,"  
  
"I hope he's in Gryffindor," Lily was saying just as the hat said it for her.  
  
Remus slid into the seat across from Lily. "Well, wha-da-ya know. Lily, Sirius," he nodded at them in turn, "and you're Amelia?"  
  
"Amy," she corrected him.  
  
"Right," he nodded.  
  
Another girl was skipping towards them now. She had blond hair and very big brown eyes.  
  
"'Ello I'm Liza," she smiled around the table.  
  
"Look it's Pete," Sirius jerked his thumb at the front of the room, where sure enough little Peter Pettigrew was sitting with the sorting had pulled down around his ears. The hat actually looked confused. Peter started to fidget. Then the hat finally yelled, "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
The Gryffindors cheered and patted him on the back.  
  
"Potter, James," was the next name called. The hat took no time at all to call out, "GRYFFINDOR," once again. James slid down the bench right into Peter who promptly fell off it. They all laughed.  
  
A few other names were called until there was only one girl remaining up at the front.  
  
"Zimmerman, Tara."  
  
James poked Sirius in the ribs and pointed at her.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius sniggered behind his hand.  
  
The girl walked slowly over, sat on the stool, and put the hat on her head. She was slightly plump with brown hair and dull gray eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with her teeth?" Amy gasped.  
  
Lily saw it too. The poor girl was chewing on something and when she opened her mouth her teeth were a very shocking shade of green.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted.  
  
Tara grinned broadly as she ran over to the table. Sirius was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his seat.  
  
Tara sat down, "Hi everyone, I'm Tara."  
  
"Tara," Lily began slowly, "what are you chewing on?"  
  
"Oh it's only gum. They gave it to me." She pointed at James and Sirius who were both shaking with laughter. She suddenly had a look of panic picked up a spoon and got a look at her teeth. She screamed.  
  
"Don't worry it'll come off as soon as you eat something," James assured her still sniggering.  
  
"That was mean, James Potter," Lily glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he shrank back in his seat.  
  
"and you," Lily tuned on Sirius.  
  
He straitened up immediately.  
  
"Well what do you say?"  
  
He didn't take his eyes off Lily as he said, "S-sorry, Tara."  
  
"That's better," Lily turned back to Tara and put an arm around her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um-hm." Tara kept her mouth tightly shut. 


	4. What is Quidditch exactly?

Thank you all for reading and reviewing don't stop now please I'm counting on you. And thank you to J.K.R. who gave us such wonderful characters. Enjoy  
  
* * *  
  
After the feast, the first year Gryffindors were lead up to the common room by the 6th year prefect Frank Longbottom.  
  
The girls found their dormitory with four four-poster beds draped with red velvet curtains. Lily would have called dibs on the one on the end closest to the window, but before she could she found her trunk had already been set at the foot of it, and Pendragon was snoozing on top.  
  
"Achoo!" she heard a sneeze behind her.  
  
"Who's cat," Amy sneezed again and excitedly plopped down next to Pendragon.  
  
"Mine," said Lily.  
  
Amy sneezed again, "I love cats (sneeze), but Dad would never let me have one (sneeze) excuse me."  
  
"Is it possibly because you're allergic," Liza laughed handing her a tissue.  
  
"Thank you. (sneeze) Might have something to do with it." Amy hopped off of Lily's bed, blew her nose and crossed the room to where her own trunk had been placed. She opened it and unrolled a poster that was lying on the top. She pinned it to the wall beside her bed, "That's better." She brushed off her hands, "Now I'm home."  
  
The other girls came over for a look at the poster, which showed 5 wizards and 2 witches all in navy blue robes flying around on broomsticks.  
  
"Is that your Quidditch team?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Amy proudly, "My Dad used to play. That's him there."  
  
The man she pointed at winked at her.  
  
"He taught me to fly when I was five. I was really ticked I couldn't bring my Silver Arrow to school with me."  
  
"What exactly is Quidditch?" Lily finally got up the nerve to ask.  
  
The other girls stared at her.  
  
"W-what is Quidditch?" Amy looked like she'd been mortally offended.  
  
"Well, I know it's a game," Lily continued quickly, "Is it something like football?"  
  
"Well it's got four balls," Tara began to explain, "and seven players on a team and. . ."  
  
Amy pushed past her towards Lily, "Quidditch is life."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," said Lily defensively. "I just didn't know I mean. . ."  
  
"It's okay your parents are muggles," Amy was still riled up, "If you'd been from a wizarding family, I'd of had to wallop you." That sounded strange coming from the girl who was barely four feet tall.  
  
As they got ready for bed the other girls explained it Lily all about Quidditch. Amy seemed to know an awful lot, Liza seemed only to care how good looking the players were and Tara just agreed with everything they said.  
  
"Did somebody say Quidditch?" a voice came from the doorway. It was James Potter with Sirius Black close behind him.  
  
The girls screamed.  
  
"You're not supposed to be in here," Liza giggled with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"She's right ya know," Remus had appeared behind the other two.  
  
"What was that I didn't hear you?" Sirius grinned.  
  
Remus took a step forward to yell it in his ear, but made the mistake of stepping over the threshold into the room.  
  
"Oh look you're in here too," Sirius taunted.  
  
"Come on guys," Lily begged, "We're tired and we just want to go to sleep."  
  
"You didn't sound tired," James plopped down on the foot of her bed petting Pendragon, "You were talking about Quidditch."  
  
That was enough to get Amy started again.  
  
Lily ignored them all and went about unpacking and making herself at home. She pulled a poster of her own out of her trunk and tacked it up on the wall. It pictured four young men with longish hair. They weren't moving like the people in Amy's poster.  
  
Liza was the first to notice it. "They're dead gorgeous, Lily. Who are they?"  
  
"The Beatles."  
  
"Beetles?" Peter asked. Lily wasn't sure when he found his way into the room.  
  
"B-E-A-T," Lily explained, "like a drum beat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They're a muggle band. Well, they used to be. They broke up last spring." Lily looked a little sad.  
  
"They are good looking," said Tara staring at the picture.  
  
"Yeah," the other girls sighed.  
  
The boys got up to go shaking their heads, "Girls." 


	5. flying lessons

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers Katz and Kimmy and now more story.  
  
  
  
Lily loved all her classes. There were so many new and exciting things to learn. She couldn't help but think of the classes she would have been taking at muggle school. They all seemed terribly boring now. Her favorite class by far was Charms. Which seemed to come perfectly natural to her. She loved Potions, too. "Just like following a recipe from a muggle cook book," she told her annoyed friends who couldn't seem to get the hang of it. Transfiguration gave her a little more trouble, but she was up to the challenge. The boys seemed to be brilliant at it and she couldn't let them get the better of her. The only thing she was really dreading was flying lessons. She had always been a little scared of heights and the idea of being that far off the ground with only a stick to hold on to terrified her.  
  
The day of the first lesson was very fine but Lily hadn't noticed. She'd been a bit out of sync all day. Even in Charms she lost her concentration and let the teacup she was levitating fall to the floor and shatter. After dinner she found herself alone in the Gryffindor common room pacing back and forth, occasionally looking out the window to where her fellow first years were waiting for the lesson.  
  
She jumped when she heard someone rush in through the portrait hole. It was James Potter.  
  
"Why aren't you out there?" he asked her, "The lesson is about to begin."  
  
"I know," she swallowed. She was exactly the colour of the grey lady of Ravenclaw.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"I-I don't think I can do it."  
  
"What, fly?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Oh it's easy, and you're good at everything."  
  
"Not heights. I've never been able to handle heights."  
  
"Tell ya what," James looked out the window and saw the class being gathered together near the brooms for the lesson by Prof. Windham, "You help me with that flick swish rubbish and I'll help you learn how to fly."  
  
She glanced out the window, too. They were going to be late, "Okay."  
  
"Right, lets go."  
  
* * *  
  
James and Lily were indeed late for the lesson and were forced to use the two oldest and slowest brooms. They were also greeted by a chorus of "O-o- o-o"s from the other students led by Sirius of course at seeing the two of them together and late for the class.  
  
"Shut up, Black." James spat.  
  
But Sirius continued under his breath, "James and Lily sittin' in a tree. . ."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Lily blushed furiously. But she didn't have much time to dwell on her embarrassment the lesson had begun. She soon found that she could easily call the broom, "Up," into her hand. But when she had to mount it and rise a few feet in the air she got dizzy and had to come right back down. She watched from the ground as James and Amy and some of the others took to flight easily. They had obviously done this before.  
  
"It was a good first try," Tara encouraged her as the broomsticks were collected at the end of the lesson. It had also been her first time up but she had gotten a lot higher than Lily.  
  
"Thanks," Lily bowed her head in disappointment.  
  
"Tomorrow," Lily heard a soft voice behind her. It was James trying not to be heard by anyone else, "same time, at the Quidditch pitch. We'll have you soaring."  
  
She turned to say okay and thank you but he had already run off with the other boys.  
  
* * *  
  
When Lily made it out to the Quidditch pitch the next evening after supper James was already there.  
  
"I was only able to get us one," he held up the broomstick. "But that might be better. I think you need a chance to just get used to the sensation before you go up on your own."  
  
Lily stood nervously waiting for instructions.  
  
"Come on," James mounted the broom and motioned for her to come and sit behind him.  
  
She did so slowly.  
  
"Now hold on tight."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Not quite that tight."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Good," he laughed, "I do have to breath. Now I'm going to count to three and we'll both kick off. Ready 1-2-3."  
  
As she kicked off, Lily clamped her eyes shut. She felt the wind rushing past them and held on for dear life.  
  
"Not so tight I said."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry," her voice was shaking. She loosened her hold a little.  
  
"Are your eyes closed?"  
  
"Yes," she admitted.  
  
"Well open 'em or you'll never learn."  
  
Lily opened one eye and then the other. She was amazed at what she saw. "It's beautiful." They were flying high over the grounds of the castle. "I never realized. . ."  
  
"I told you flying was great."  
  
"I still don't know if I'd have the guts to do it on my own."  
  
"Well, you don't have to yet. We'll keep practicing."  
  
"James, thanks."  
  
"Aw, it's nothin'." 


	6. Cycles of the Moon

A/N: I was thinking how Hermione was the first to figure out Prof. Lupins condition and it made me wonder who might have been the first to figure it out when he was in school. So here's how it happened.  
  
* * *  
  
One morning in October none of the Gryffindor first years seemed to be in a very good mood. Last night had been the tryouts for the house Quidditch team and neither James or Amy had made the team. No one had seen Remus since dinner last night. Even Lily had been a bit snippy with everyone this morning. On top of all that they were having to sit through yet another of Prof. Binns amazingly boring lectures. That is until Lily nearly doubled over in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Liza whispered. She seemed to be the only one who noticed.  
  
Lily was now rubbing her stomach. "I don't know," she cringed.  
  
"Is it your time of the month?" Liza asked even quieter than before.  
  
Lily looked up wide eyed, "I don't know."  
  
"You haven't started yet? Well that's probably what it is then."  
  
Before Lily could stop her, Liza's hand shot into the air, "Prof. Binns, Lily and I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
The old Professor was too shocked to say no.  
  
The girls got up to leave and Sirius mumbled something about girls always having to go to the bathroom in groups.  
  
"Well, you were right," said Lily coming out of the stall a few minutes later. Liza was leaning on one of the sinks, "I know about this stuff. I've got three older sisters."  
  
Lily was still clutching her stomach in pain.  
  
"Come on," Liza grabbed her elbow, "I'll take you down to the hospital wing. Madam P can give you something for the cramps."  
  
Lily allowed herself to be dragged down the corridors to the hospital wing. Once there Liza explained to the nurse in a whisper.  
  
"Surely dear," Madam Pomfrey patted Lily on the cheek, "I've got just the thing." She went to go get the potion.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to class," Liza made a face and turned to go.  
  
"Thanks," Lily called after her.  
  
"Glad to help."  
  
"Here you go," the nurse handed a vile of pink potion to Lily for her to drink. It tasted something like peppermint and something like chocolate.  
  
"It will take a few minutes." Madam Pomfrey was saying, "Why don't you go lay down over there, dear and I'll check on you in a bit."  
  
Lily went to lie down and noticed that the bed beside her wasn't empty.  
  
"Remus? We've all been wondering where you were."  
  
"Right here," he said smiling a bit weakly, "Just a bit under the weather. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just girl stuff."  
  
"Oh." He looked a bit embarrassed. Actually he looked awful. There were dark circles under his eyes and something that looked suspiciously like a dog bite on his arm.  
  
Lily was about to ask what had happened when he said, "Madam P says I can go down for lunch."  
  
"Oh, okay," Lily brightened. Her potion was beginning to take effect, "We can walk down together."  
  
* *  
  
The next month when Lily woke with the pain in her stomach she knew just what to do. Being careful not to wake the other girls, she pulled on her robes, brushed her hair and tiptoed down to and out of the common room. She didn't want to have to miss another class. She would ask Madam P for the potion now and then meet up with everyone at breakfast.  
  
In the hospital wing all was quiet. Madam P went to fetch her the potion and Lily noticed that once again Remus was lying in the bed by the window. It looked as if he was asleep so she didn't want to disturb him. She drank the potion and declined the offer to stay and rest.  
  
Lily didn't tell anyone about seeing Remus in the hospital wing, but he didn't show up to any of their morning classes.  
  
At lunch he joined them again looking very weary.  
  
"Where ya been Lupin?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"My mother's been ill," Remus shrugged, "I just went to see her."  
  
Lily stared at him. He could tell she knew he was lying, his eyes silently imploring her not to say anything.  
  
"Well, you missed the Goblin revolution of 1312 and McGonagall gave us a pop quiz." Lily searched his face for answers.  
  
"A quiz! I better go find her and see if I can make it up." He rose to leave and Lily rose as well.  
  
"I'll go with you. I wanted to ask her a question."  
  
Once they were out of the great hall Lily said what was on her mind, "You weren't visiting your Mum."  
  
"No, I wasn't."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I just wasn't feeling well and I didn't need Potter and Black hassling me about it, alright?!" He had never spoken to her this harshly before.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just, well, worried about you."  
  
"Well don't be." He rushed off in the direction of the Transfig. Room.  
  
"You can borrow my notes." She called after him.  
  
He stopped for a minute and turned back, "Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
After several lessons, Lily was now in control of the broomstick. James, sitting behind her holding lightly onto her shoulders, was just along for the ride.  
  
"So have you finished you essay for DADA yet?" James asked her as they flew.  
  
"The werewolf one? I think I've just got a few inches left to go."  
  
"Cause you know," He continued in a muggle monster movie kind of voice, "It's going to be a full moon tonight."  
  
"Is it really?" she laughed and then she noticed two figures coming out the door and down the front steps of the castle. On closer inspection she realized that one of them was Madam Pomfrey and the other was Remus Lupin. Suddenly it all made sense. She pulled the broom up and sharply to the right hoping James hadn't also noticed his friend.  
  
"Whoa," James had to grab onto her a little tighter, "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Just keeping you on your toes." Lily smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Lily's cramps were right on schedule and she wasn't at all surprised to find Remus in his regular bed by the window in the Hospital Wing. As it was a Saturday and she had nowhere else to be she decided after she took her potion to stay until Remus woke up so they could talk.  
  
"Good morning," Lily smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Fancy meeting you here again."  
  
"Oh hey, Lil," he yawned and stretched. "We do seem to find each other here often don't we?"  
  
"We must be on the same cycle." She said knowingly.  
  
He looked a little awkward. "So you know then."  
  
"Monthly trips to the Hospital Wing? Unless your really a girl it's only other option."  
  
"Do you think anyone else suspects anything?"  
  
"Nah, I've never told anyone I've seen you here." Lily assured him.  
  
"Thanks, Lil, I'm just not sure how they'd take the news that their roommate is a werewolf."  
  
She smiled thinking of the some of the wild things she'd heard James and Sirius had done, "I have a feeling they'd think it was pretty cool, but if you don't want me to say anything I'll keep my mouth shut." 


	7. What is a Weasley exactly?

A/N: well if you've read Redheads you'll remember Billius and Charlotte telling Molly about Arthur's other siblings and as it turns out two of them are at Hogwarts with Lily and now you shall meet them.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily skipped down the corridor from the charms room. She was as excited as everyone else about the coming holiday, and had just figured out what she was going to give her friends for Christmas. Of course they'd have to get it a little bit late. She was going to charm some of the records from her huge collection to play by themselves and she knew just the one for Remus.  
  
"Weasley," someone behind her shouted just then. She looked around to see who they were talking to. An older boy she didn't know was staring right at her. "Oh," he said looking confused, "I thought you were somebody else."  
  
That had been happening more and more lately. Lily wasn't sure what a "Weasley" was, but she must look an awful lot like one. She hoped that was a good thing.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening Lily was sitting on her bed making a list of her friends and the records she was going to enchant for them, when a girl with hair as red as her own burst into the room.  
  
"'Ello," said the girl.  
  
"Hi," said Lily.  
  
"Everyone keeps telling me I've got a twin so I had to come and see for myself. Blimey, they weren't kidding."  
  
"I'm Lily," she ventured hoping the other girl would introduce herself.  
  
"Gwin Weasley," Gwin thrust out her hand and shook Lily's fiercely. "Can't believe we've been in the same house this long and we've never noticed each other. Oh wait yes I can. I've been out a lot. Ya know, givin' the Slytherins what's commin' to 'em."  
  
Gwin had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh, I see you like the Beatles," Gwin noticed the poster hanging on the wall. "They were here ya know, when my brother was."  
  
"You mean, they're wizards?" Lily broke in excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, o'course. Ringo's a bit of a squib, though. Had a heafty bit of explainin' to do to the ministry after that Mystery Tour flick."  
  
"Gwinevere Weasley, this is not your dormitory." Another girl stood in the door way now.  
  
Lily and Gwin looked up at the girl who had her auburn hair pulled back in a tight bun, a prefect badge on her robe and glasses slipping down her nose.  
  
"It's not yours either, Francine Weasley," Gwin growled back at her.  
  
As different as the sisters were Lily could see the family resemblance.  
  
"She's the one everyone thinks is our sister," Gwin jerked her thumb at Lily.  
  
"I know," Fran snapped at her sister. "Lily Evans isn't it?" She addressed Lily politely.  
  
"Yes." Lily laughed.  
  
A/N: Gwin and Franny are mine the rest belongs to JKR. Oh yeah, the Beatles don't belong to me either. (dern it) 


	8. home for the Holidays

The Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9 ¾ once again. Parents waved excitedly up at their children on the train.  
  
"Are your Mum and Dad out there, Lily?" Liza asked Lily as she waved back at her own parents.  
  
"They wouldn't know how to get through the barrier." Lily smiled, "They'll be just on the other side though."  
  
Lily got a trolley for her trunk while saying goodbye to her friends. "See you next year Amy."  
  
"Next year?" the short girl frowned. "Oh right, next year," she rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Lil."  
  
"Bye Tara. Happy Christmas." Lily waved just as someone nearly ran over her toes with a trolley, "Hey, watch it."  
  
"Oh sorry," James Potter laughed, "Happy Christmas, Lil." He went off to join a man and a little girl who must have been his father and sister. The little girl, who was no more than 6, was jumping up and down, "Jamie, Jamie, you're home!"  
  
"Happy Christmas," said Remus, making her look up. He had stopped to talk to her before he went over to the woman Lily remembered was his mother. "Send me an owl, will you?"  
  
"I can't." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, hey I'll send you one then and you can just send it back."  
  
"All right," she smiled. "Happy Christmas, Remus." Something suspiciously like a snowball then came wizzing by her ear. She whipped around to see Sirius turning slightly red.  
  
"Sorry, Lil, I was aiming for James and you moved."  
  
"Were did you get the snow from?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Oh," he opened his bag to show her. It was full of snowballs, "Charmed the bag to keep 'em cold." He pulled out another snowball and this time it hit its mark.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the barrier the Evans' were looking very confusedly between platforms nine and ten. Mrs. Evans thought she had seen a girl who looked something like Lily a bit ago appear seemingly out of nowhere. Yes the girl looked very much like Lily. She was now talking to several other people with hair as red as her own.  
  
"Hi Mum," Lily came up beside her then, looked where her mother was looking and waved at the girl who could have been her twin. "Happy Christmas, Gwin," Lily shouted.  
  
"You too, Evans." The girl shouted back.  
  
"I see you've made a lot of friends." Mrs. Evans smiled down at her daughter.  
  
"Yes but it's good to be home." Lily hugged first her mother and then her father.  
  
Petunia had picked up Pendragon from on top of Lily's trunk, "Well it's good to see they haven't turned you into a newt or some such nonsense."  
  
"Oh, Pet, it's not like that at all." Lily snatched the cat back from her sister and Pendragon looked much more at ease. Petunia however continued to look around her suspiciously as if anyone on the platform may at some moment turn her into a newt.  
  
Once in the car, Lily couldn't help but tease her sister. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi- Boo." She mumbled under her breath trying to give Petunia a serious look.  
  
"Mother," Petunia whined.  
  
"Oh really, Pet," Lily laughed, "It's not a real spell. I was only joking."  
  
Petunia gave her a dirty look.  
  
"At least I don't think it's a real spell."  
  
  
  
A/N: so you may have noticed James has a little sister. There's a story behind that if you want me to post it let me know. 


	9. Happy Christmas

A/N: thanks again to Katz and Kimmy and JesusFreak77777 "thanks for noticin' me"  
  
* * *  
  
Lily awoke Christmas morning to a tapping on her window. She got up to have a look and found not one but three owls patiently waiting for her to let them in. Two of the three birds were large and dropped their packages on her bed before they quickly flew out again.  
  
The third bird was much smaller. Lily recognized this one as the owl that delivered letters to Remus from his mother.  
  
After circling the room a couple of times the little owl came to rest on Lily's shoulder and stretched out it's leg for Lily to retrieve the parchment that had been tied to it. She read eagerly.  
  
Happy Christmas Lily,  
  
Sorry I haven't got you anything. I promise I'll get you a chocolate frog on the express back to school. Thanks for not telling anyone about you know what. You're a great friend.  
  
Remus  
  
Lily giggled at the short note. It was as much as she could have expected from the 11-year-old boy.  
  
The bird who had delivered the note was now hopping around impatiently. It had obviously been told to wait for a reply and wasn't very keen on the idea.  
  
"Alright, Pickering," for that was his name, "I'll hurry."  
  
Lily grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pencil as they were closer than her parchment and quills, and quickly scribbled a reply.  
  
Remus,  
  
You needn't get me anything. The gift I'm giving you is something I just had lying around the house anyway. Thanks for your note. Your secret is safe with me.  
  
Happy Christmas,  
  
Lily  
  
Lily folded the note and tied it to Pickering's leg. He flew off in a huff and Lily shut the window behind him. Then she turned to the packages on her bed.  
  
She removed the card from the first package that was plain and square. It was from Auntie Bella.  
  
Auntie Bella was the first witch Lily had ever met, but Lily had not always known she was a witch. Lily had fancied that Miss Figg was her faerie godmother. She had always come bearing gifts for birthdays and Christmas, but this was the first time Lily had ever received anything from her by owl.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't be there myself," the card explained, "But I'm glad I can now communicate with you properly by owl. It looks like I will have business at Hogwarts soon so I will be sure to drop in on you while I'm there."  
  
A year ago Lily could have never imagined that her aunt was a witch much less herself. But then she had received her letter from Hogwarts and Auntie Bella had been more than happy to take her to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. It had also been Bella who had told her how she would manage to find platform 9 ¾ .  
  
Lily opened the package. She shook her head and smiled, "Every year a sweater." She had never thought of Bella as the kind of person who would knit yet for some reason every year she was given a sweater.  
  
Lily then turned to her second package. It was a tube about ¾ s of a meter in length. She unstopped the end and pulled out what looked to be a poster. Upon unrolling it she gasped at what she saw. It was the Beatles, but it was completely unlike the other posters covering the walls of her room. The John, Paul, George, and Ringo in the picture were moving.  
  
A small piece of parchment and another smaller picture had fallen when she unrolled the poster. She picked them up and read.  
  
Evans,  
  
Thought you might enjoy this; though, you probably shouldn't show it to the Muggles.  
  
Happy Christmas.  
  
Gwin Weasley  
  
P.S. the other picture is of my brothers and sisters. You'll recognize Fran and behind her pulling the faces is Edmond. Then Daphne and Charlotte(Charlie) and my oldest brother Arthur. That's his wife Molly next to him and the little tike is Bill, my nephew. He was named for my brother Billius who died a couple of years ago.  
  
Lily looked at the picture for a long time. 'Wouldn't it be wonderful to be from a big family like that?' she thought.  
  
"Lily!" Petunia yelled from the other room just then.  
  
"Yes?" Lilly called back to her.  
  
"Get down here. We can't open presents without you."  
  
"Coming." Lily looked once more at her gifts and smiled. It was a Happy Christmas indeed. 


	10. the holidays come to an end

A/N: I finally got some inspiration and wrote more to this story and just so you know all the HP stuff you see belongs to J.K.R. and Little Red Riding Hood belongs to Sam the Sham and the Pharos but Pendragon is mine actually I had a grey cat named Gatsby but I don't anymore (what does that have to do with anything) okay on with the show.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily said goodbye to her parents and Petunia and walked casually through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ . She was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. She knew her first stop when she got there would be the hospital wing to get that potion for her cramps. Mum had given her a couple of Aspirin, but that really didn't help at all.  
  
At once, Lily, found herself wondering how Remus was doing. She scanned the platform and saw not Remus but his mother looking quite worriedly at the train.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Lupin," Lily smiled politely.  
  
"Hello, dear," she looked away from the train for a moment, "You must be Lily."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Lupin again fixed her worried eyes on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"How's Remus doing?"  
  
"Not well today, dear. He was up all night last night. . ." then as if catching herself she continued awkwardly, "e - excited about getting back to school I expect."  
  
Lily looked up at the compartment window were the other lady was looking. She saw Remus peer out, raise his hand as if to tell his mother everything was okay, and then disappear from view as he sank down onto his seat.  
  
"Well," Lily said quietly to Mrs. Lupin, "at least he doesn't have to worry about it again for another month."  
  
The woman's head snapped around to face Lily and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone," Lily assured her.  
  
"But how did you . . ."  
  
"I guess I'm more observant than most," Lily shrugged.  
  
"Well, maybe it's good he has someone he can talk to."  
  
"He's a good friend. I'm glad to do anything I can to help."  
  
"Thank you, Lily," Mrs. Lupin said appreciatively.  
  
Then Lily was drawn away by someone calling her name.  
  
"Hey, Liza, how was your holiday?"  
  
She grinned, "Boring as 'ell, stuck in the house with me sisters and no boys to look at."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's get on the train."  
  
The girls got some help getting their things on the train and Lily went to find Remus. She had decided now was probably not the best time to give him his gift. She and Liza stopped at the door to Remus' compartment.  
  
"Eh. . .look," said Liza seeing the state of him, "I'm gonna go up there where the view is better. You wanna come with?"  
  
"Nah," Lily answered, "I'm not feeling too well myself. I think I'll stay here with Remus."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Lily waited till her friend had gone before she opened the door and took the seat across from Remus.  
  
"Lily," he looked up at her and smiled wearily, "How've you been?"  
  
"Oh great," she said sarcastically, "and you?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
Pendragon arranged himself in Lily's lap for a nice nap. She was glad he was there. He felt like a living, purring hot water bottle. A comfortable silence had fallen and both humans and cat dozed peacefully. That is until James and Sirius burst into the compartment.  
  
"Lily, there you are," said James plopping down into the seat beside her and causing Pendragon to hop off her lap in alarm.  
  
"What?" Lily yawned and stretched, "Are we there already?"  
  
"No, we've still got a couple of hours," said Sirius still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um-m," Lily mumbled tiredly. She glanced over at Remus who was still asleep and picked up her cat, preparing to go back to sleep herself.  
  
"Lil, we need your help," James put a hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.  
  
"Help with what?" she looked at him annoyed.  
  
"With a potion," he said excitedly looking up at Sirius who sniggered.  
  
"A potion? What for?"  
  
"It's to get Snape," Sirius grinned dropping into the seat beside Remus, "Lil, you gotta' help us."  
  
"And just why should I help you?" Lily regarded Sirius suspiciously, "What exactly is in it for me?"  
  
"The joy of seeing the look on Snape's face or rather the way his face looks when the slimy git drinks this potion."  
  
"Oh, go on, Lil," said Remus with his eyes still shut surprising them all, "Say you'll do it and maybe they'll shut up."  
  
"He's heard our plan," Sirius grinned evilly at Remus then at James, "Now he must die." He pounced on Remus.  
  
"Geroff me!"  
  
James fell out of his seat laughing at his two friends.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you boys behave like children." Then in an effort to get them to stop she gave in, "Alright, I'll help."  
  
The squall immediately stopped.  
  
"See, I told you she'd fall for it," Remus straitened his robe and sat back in his seat.  
  
Lily glared at them, "You're evil, all of you."  
  
"'Ello, dears," a voice came from the doorway, "do ya be wantin' anything off the trolley?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs all around," announced Remus and then to Lily, "I told you I'd get you something."  
  
"Oh that reminds me." Lily dug though her bag while the boys finished making their purchases. When the witch had gone and the door was closed, Lily pulled a vinyl disk about 18 cm. in diameter from a paper sleeve.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"This is what muggles call a record."  
  
"Wha-da-ya do with it?" Sirius looked puzzled.  
  
"It plays music." Lily smiled.  
  
"How?" asked James.  
  
"Well, muggles would put it on a record player, er that's sort of a machine that makes it go around and a needle follows these grooves and plays the music."  
  
"Well then what good does it do us if we don't have a record player?" Remus asked  
  
Lily sighed, "A record player probably wouldn't work at Hogwarts since it runs on electricity. So I asked Prof. Flitwick to teach me a spell to enchant the record to play on it's own."  
  
"Cool, so do it," said Sirius.  
  
"Well I haven't exactly tried it yet." Lily frowned, "I didn't have any records at school and I couldn't use magic at home."  
  
"It can't hurt to try, can it," James shrugged.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothin'," Lily held her wand in her right hand and the record in her left. She tossed the record into the air like a pizza dough while saying the incantation, "Leviosa Revolvo." The record hovered in the air spinning a 45 revolutions per minute. "Well that's half of it," Lily looked pleased with herself, "now to make it play music. Auriphonum."  
  
When she said it a sound did come from the record. It sounded like a wolf howling. All three boys jumped. Lily giggled.  
  
"What's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. "The song is called 'Little Red Riding Hood'." She told them. They listened to the rest of the song in silence. Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are lookin' good, You're everything a big, bad wolf could want... Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should Go walkin' in these spooky ol' woods alone.  
  
*howl*  
  
What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. What full lips you have, They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to Grandma's place, I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.  
  
I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, Til I'm sure that you've been shown That I can be trusted, walking with you alone.  
  
*howl*  
  
Little Red Riding Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, But you might think I'm a big, bad wolf, so I won't.  
  
*howl*  
  
What a big heart I have, The better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood, Even bad wolves can be good.  
  
I'll try to keep satisfied, Just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way Before we get to Grandma's place.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are lookin' good, You're everything a big, bad wolf could want.  
  
*howl*  
  
"That's brilliant," James said when the song was over. "Do you have any other records?"  
  
"I brought a bunch with me from home but this one's for Remus." She winked at him, sharing their secrete. He smiled. Good he wasn't mad. He appreciated the joke. 


	11. potion ingredients

A/N: sorry this is so short I just finished writing it and I wanted to see what you guys thought of it. It won't take me so long before I post next time I promise. As always if you're just coming to this story. Go read my other my other story Redheads. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=981799 This one is kind of the sequel to that.  
  
* * *  
  
After their last class of the day, the boys practically dragged Lily away from her friends and into an empty classroom.  
  
"What's this all about?" She complained.  
  
"You promised to help us with that potion for Snape," James reminded her.  
  
"Alright, alright, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just sit down there for a moment while we get everything set up." The boys talked and laughed while they set up the cauldron and set out the many ingredients they would need.  
  
Lily sat on top of one of the desks and flipped through the advanced potions text that held the recipe for the concoction they had come here to brew. She thought about the essay she could be writing right now so she wouldn't have to worry about it over the weekend, "Is there some reason why we had to do this tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Well," said Sirius, "you know the fluxweed has to be simmered under a full moon."  
  
'Full moon', the words echoed in Lily's brain. Her head snapped up and she found herself looking into the wide eyes of Remus Lupin. They both looked up to the one window in the room and saw the swiftly darkening sky. Then they both began to speak at once.  
  
"I just remembered a . . ."  
  
"I think I forgot my book in. . ."  
  
Neither of them finished their thought but instead they both jumped up and ran for the door. James, Sirius and Peter were too stunned to move.  
  
"I need to get out to the Womping Willow," Remus stated the obvious when they were out of hearing range.  
  
"Why aren't you already out there?" Lily asked while trying to keep up with him.  
  
"Madam P usually takes me out. I forgot Dumbledore said she was going to some sort of conference this week. She didn't know if she'd be back in time for the full moon."  
  
"And you just forgot?!"  
  
"We were all so busy working on this prank thing. I completely lost track of the days. I didn't know anything about the fluxweed. You know I'm useless at Potions."  
  
By this time they had reached the main entrance and were running full speed across the grounds toward the tree.  
  
Remus suddenly stopped, "You better wait here."  
  
Lily did as she was told and watched as Remus slowly moved closer to the Womping Willow. The branches began to flail wildly. Remus picked up a long stick and used it expertly to prod a knot at the base of the tree. The tree stopped moving.  
  
He motioned for her to come forward, "I'll probably need someone to help me get up to the hospital wing in the morning."  
  
"I'll be here at dawn," Lily promised without a second thought.  
  
"Thank you, Lil," he whispered before he disappeared into a hole in the roots of the great tree. It started to creek again and Lily jumped out of it's reach. She looked up into the sky. The moon had just risen. She heard the howl of the wolf from the tunnel under the tree roots. They had just made it. 


	12. secrets revealed

A/N: I hope this makes up for the last chapter that was so short.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily awoke suddenly the next morning with the sun shining on her face. She had left her bed curtains open to be sure of this. She hadn't got much sleep at all. She was worried about Remus. She kept thinking she heard him howling.  
  
Lily jumped out of bed and began to pull her robes on over the clothes she had slept in only to double over in pain.  
  
"Damn full moon," she cursed under her breath. After a quick trip to the bathroom she pulled on her boots and grabbed her cloak. She hadn't noticed the cold last night but there was snow on the ground as evidence of it this morning. She remembered that Remus didn't have a cloak either and grabbed the one lying over Lizza's trunk. She would have it back before Lizza noticed. Her own pain would just have to wait a minute. She had promised to help Remus get up to the hospital wing.  
  
Once outside she timidly stepped toward the Womping Willow. She had to do some searching to find the stick Remus had used to stop it's thrashing. It was covered in cold wet snow but she picked it up without hesitation and after a moment found the right knot to still the tree.  
  
"Lily, is that you?" She heard the weak voice under the roots.  
  
"It's me Remus, I'm here," Lily stepped down into the space under the tree and looked around. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't the long tunnel that stretched out of her vision. She wondered where it led. She didn't have long to think about that though as she saw Remus slumped over on the wall of the tunnel.  
  
"For a minute there I thought you weren't coming," Remus smiled looking relieved.  
  
"Ah well," she tried to make light of the situation, "I was on my way to the hospital wing anyway."  
  
He chuckled and then shivered.  
  
"Here," Lily said, quickly pulling out the extra cloak she had brought and wrapping it around him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on lets go." She helped him up and put his arm over her shoulders to bear some of his weight. The two of them crawled out from under the tree and headed back up to the castle.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Remus stopped in one of the corridors as they lumbered up to the hospital wing. Lily thought it must have been his werewolf senses kicking in because she didn't hear a thing. Just then the caretakers cat Mrs. Norris slipped around the corner looking pleased with herself at having caught someone. She hissed at them.  
  
Lily was terrified. What were they going to do? And then she heard a sound from beside her, a deep animal growl that nearly made her jump out of her skin. Mrs. Norris ran away yelping.  
  
Lily looked over a Remus who had a playful look in his tired eyes.  
  
"One might think you enjoyed being a werewolf," she whispered to him.  
  
"It does have it's advantages," he smiled.  
  
The reached the hospital wing without any further interruption and Lily helped Remus up into his usual bed by the window and then fell into the one beside it.  
  
"Do you know when Madam P is supposed to get back?"  
  
"I think she. . ."  
  
"There you are," Madam P herself interrupted him. "I was just about to go down and get you." Then she noticed Lily. "Miss Evans you didn't. . ."  
  
"I - I just got here. I wanted that potion for my cramps."  
  
"Of course, of course," she went to go get it.  
  
"Do you think she suspects something?" Lily whispered.  
  
"I don't think so," Remus answered softly, "but you may want to do something about your cape and boots."  
  
Lily looked down at her snowy clothes. She performed a quick drying spell and shoved her cloak under her pillow.  
  
"Here you go," the nurse handed Lily the vile of pink potion and watched as she drank every drop. "Now you rest while I tend to my other patient." She turned and handed another vile to Remus. "Just a little bit of this and that stomach ache will be right as rain," she had her back to Lily but was making sure to speak loudly enough for her to hear.  
  
Lily saw Remus roll his eyes when he knew the nurse wasn't watching. Lily suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Now," the nurse stepped back. "both of you rest and I'll come back and check on you in a bit."  
  
"Sleep well," Lily whispered to the boy in the bed next to her. He just nodded his eyes were already closed. Lily rolled onto her side hugging a pillow to her stomach. The pain was beginning to ebb away. Soon she was asleep too.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
James Potter woke up annoyed. He couldn't remember exactly why but when he threw back his bed curtains and saw that Remus' bed had not been slept in he remembered everything. Something was going on. Where had Lily and Remus gone? And this wasn't the first time Remus had gone missing. It happened quite often actually. He'd never known Lily to act like that though. She had promised to help with the potion. It wasn't like her to break a promise.  
  
Well, they'd gotten the potion done anyway. It was corked and locked safely in his trunk till it could do its damage. But that was beside the point. Something was definitely going on.  
  
James looked at the other two Gryffindor 1st years who were still asleep. Peter curled up around his teddy bear, and Sirius sprawled over his bed with his head at the wrong end. He picked up one of his shoes and threw it at Sirius' head.  
  
The sleeping boy barked and sprung up to his hands and knees looking around the room.  
  
James couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Sirius glared at him and rubbed his head, "What'd you do that for? I was havin' a really weird dream that I was a dog."  
  
"Mummy. . ." Peter stirred in his sleep. Making the other two boys laugh. But then James got Serious.  
  
"Remus never came in last night."  
  
Sirius looked at the empty bed and shrugged, "He's done it before. He's probably gone to see his sick Mum again."  
  
"I don't know," James frowned, "It's too weird the way he and Lil ran off last night."  
  
Sirius' eyes grew wide, "You don't think they're. . ."  
  
James rolled his eyes and threw another shoe at him.  
  
"What?" Sirius dodged the shoe.  
  
"I think they're a little too young for that," James thought, "but I do think there's something Lily's not telling us. She knows something I'm sure of it."  
  
"I wonder if she came in last night?" Sirius yawned.  
  
"I'm gonna go find out." James collected his shoes and put them on along with his robes.  
  
"K' you do that." Sirius yawned again, "I'm gonna stay here in case Lupin comes back." He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
James rolled his eyes again and slipped out the door. He made his way quietly over to the girls side and into the 1st years room. They were all still asleep but Lily's bed was empty.  
  
"Lizza," he whispered loudly, "hey Lizza wake up."  
  
She rolled over and opened one eye to look at him, "Hmm?"  
  
"Did Lily come in last night?"  
  
"Yeah, she was here when I came up. Why is she. . ." Lizza noted the empty state of the bed next to hers. "Oh," she yawned, "She's probably down at the hospital wing. I think it's her time of the month."  
  
"Time of the . . .?" James looked confused and then remembered, "Oh gotcha. Thanks."  
  
"Um-hum," she fell back asleep.  
  
James then headed for the hospital wing still thinking, "time of the month," he laughed to himself, "maybe it's Lupin's time of the month." James stopped dead in the middle of the corridor and then began to run, "That's it!" James slid into the hospital wing, his shoes squeaking on the tiled floor.  
  
Lily's eyes flew open and she turned to see him. "Shh," she demanded before he could make another sound. She looked at the door to Madam Pomfry's office. It was still closed.  
  
James tip toed over and looked at Remus who was still sleeping.  
  
"Don't wake him," Lily whispered.  
  
"I wont," James answered defensively, "He must have had a bad night."  
  
Lily gasped, "you know?"  
  
"I just figured it out on the way down here," then he looked at her, perturbed, "how long have you known?"  
  
"A couple of months," she shrugged and then bit her lip. "You won't tell him I told you will you? I promised I wouldn't tell."  
  
"You didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own."  
  
"You aren't mad are you?" Lily searched his face.  
  
"At you? No. You made a promise."  
  
"No I mean . . . you have a werewolf for a roommate. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't see as it maters very much. I mean he seems to have it under control."  
  
"He almost didn't last night." Lily looked at the sleeping boy a bit sadly.  
  
"Well, we'll make sure that that never happens again." James stated confidently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, now that we know we can help him out, you know, study up on it, see if there's anything we can do to make him more comfortable."  
  
"I don't know about that. It sounds dangerous to me."  
  
"Ah, come on Lil, you're the queen of research. Don't you want to use that gift to help out a friend."  
  
"Actually," she bowed her head shyly, "I've already started reading up on his condition."  
  
"That's my girl." James said a bit too loudly.  
  
Remus began to stir but the nurse in her office didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
"Lil, what's," Remus began and then he noticed James. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I figured it out," James tried to keep his voice down but he was bursting with excitement.  
  
Remus looked worriedly at Lily.  
  
"No, she didn't tell me," James brought the attention back to himself. "We are going to help you."  
  
"There's no need to. . ." Remus began.  
  
"Of course there is." James smiled, "You are a friend in need and we are going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"James, this can't leave this room." Lily admonished him.  
  
"Of course. No one has to know but you, me and Sirius and Peter."  
  
"James, No!" Remus tried to stop him. But just then the door burst open again.  
  
"Is someone throwing a party with out us?" Sirius and Peter strode into the room.  
  
"Guess what?" James ran over to them excitedly, "I figured it out! Remus is a werewolf!"  
  
"What!" Sirius yelled. Peter looked at Remus and then looked as if he might bolt.  
  
"Would you all keep it down?" Lily tried to calm them, "Madam P doesn't even know that I know."  
  
"What?" Sirius said again a bit quieter this time, "You knew."  
  
"Yes, now grab Peter before he faints."  
  
Peter was indeed looking a bit pale.  
  
Madam Pomfry suddenly threw open the door to her office and saw the three unwelcome guests. "What's all this?" she yelled.  
  
Remus pretended to be asleep, and no one spoke.  
  
"Well?" the nurse glared at the three boys.  
  
"They wanted to ask me a question about an essay we're doing for Potions," Lily piped up.  
  
"Well, they can do that some where else I think, and not disturb my patients."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." James began to push the other boys out the door. "We should have known better. We'll just be going."  
  
"And I'm feeling much better," Lily hopped up out of bed. She noticed her cloak peeking out from under the pillow and quickly grabbed it and hid it behind her back, "I think I'll just go with them and see about that essay."  
  
"Very well then," the nurse seemed appeased for the moment but she still had her hands on her hips, "Let me know if you need anything else, Miss Evans."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Lily ran out and smacked right into James who was waiting right outside the door. She looked up at him, his face mere centimeters from her own.  
  
"That was close," he said.  
  
"Yes quite close," she replied. 


End file.
